The End?
by Kazzie
Summary: Could this be the end of Dib... and Earth?


Note: This is a short and straight-forward fic: I originally wrote it as an assignment for English class... so it's not the best. ^_^;; I don't own the characters. Jhonen Vasquez does. Yep. The lyric clip is from the song "A Certain Shade of Green" by Incubus. Umm.. enjoy?  
  
Oh yeah, for the assignment, I wasn't allowed to have more than 2 characters in it. O.o  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I now have you right where I want you, Dib." Zim smiled. He had been waiting for this moment for months; the day when he would overthrow his human rival. Dib was the only thing in his way of destroying Earth. He was the only one who could see through Zim's disguise. Fortunately, no one would believe a nerdy paranormalist ranting and raving about an alien. Though, Dib always found a way to sabotage his plans. Soon nothing shall stop him.  
  
"You'll never get away with this, Zim!" Dib yelled, struggling with the chains that held him to the wall. They were extremely tight and were digging into his skin. He decided to stop moving around to stop most of the pain.  
  
Dib suddenly realized his mistake. The other day he had taunted Zim.... with a song. The song must have made him snap. The lyrics were so fitting for Zim....  
  
He was right. At that moment, the lyrics to that song were echoing through Zim's mind... haunting him.  
  
Are you gonna stand around till 2012 A.D.?  
  
What are you waiting for, a certain shade of green?  
  
I think I grew a gray watching you procrastinate  
  
What are you waiting for, a certain shade of green?  
  
They made Zim realize that he should get rid of Dib already, and finish conquering the earth. He would show the Tallest that he was good for something. No more procrastinating. He would prove that he's worthy of the rank "Invader".  
  
Dib, though he's a strong person, started to panic. He had no idea what to do. His current situation made him seem like he was doomed. They weren't even on Earth, so he couldn't shout for help. It was hopeless.  
  
"Any last words before I rid you of your puny, filthy human existence?" Zim sneered, pulling out a strange rod-like object from his pocket.  
  
"Umm... no, not really," Dib said. He couldn't think of anything. His brain was still trying to think of ways to get out of the chains...  
  
"Though, I do have one last request."  
  
"And that would be...."  
  
"...to see my family one last time. To see Earth one last time before you destroy it.  
  
"That's so sweet..." Zim trailed off.  
  
".......no."  
  
Zim stroked the rod-like object, then flipped a switch on it. Sparks flew from the end of it and crackled. It glowed a bright green.  
  
"This should only hurt for a minute... or 12," Zim laughed. He slowly approached Dib, holding the rod in front of him. He came face to face with his rival.  
  
Dib, overcome with fear, suddenly spat at Zim's face.  
  
"ARRRRRG!" screamed Zim, who fell backwards, and in the process dropped the rod. Any sort of liquid that comes from Earth burns an Irken's skin. Zim was rolling around on the floor, his face sizzling and crackling from where the saliva touched him.  
  
Dib then spat on the chains that were around his wrists. He tried to lubricate the skin beneath them to try and slip his wrists out, but failed. The chains were just too tight....  
  
But then, the chains started to sizzle. To Dib's horror they were turning extremely hot and were starting to melt. Dib screamed as they boiled and burned his skin, then dissolved into nothing.  
  
Zim was still on the floor, writhing. Dib reluctantly began to spit on the chains that were on his stomach and legs, and flinched in pain while they also bubbled and melted to nothing. His trenchcoat burned a hole where the chains were.  
  
"GIR! GIIIIIRRR!" Zim yelled. GIR, his robot assistant, was nowhere in sight.  
  
"Looks like your servant can't help you," Dib laughed. He spat on Zim's face again, stunning him for a little bit longer.  
  
Dib quickly rushed over to the ship's control center. He couldn't read what the buttons and switches said... his only choice was to guess what buttons to press to fly. He pushed a big blue button, and suddenly the ship jerked forward. He looked beside his other hand and saw a joystick. If this spacecraft was simple, that would be used to steer. He watched his sister Gaz play her video games with joysticks all the time, so he learned quite a bit about how to use them. He pressed the blue button again, and grabbed hold of the control stick. He turned the ship towards Earth.  
  
Meanwhile, Zim finally got back up to his feet again. He put his hand to his burn wounds. They were big burns, but they would heal quickly. He looked around for Dib and saw him at the ship's control panel.  
  
"Don't think you'll get away with THAT so easily, human filth!" Zim snarled, and lunged at Dib. Dib tried spitting on him again, but Zim quickly dodged. He tackled him away from the controls. Tumbling around on the ground, the two were punching and kicking each other. The whole time they faught the ship was still racing towards Earth.  
  
Dib finally managed to kick Zim off himself, and rush back to the controls. It was too late. The ship was already going full-blast towards Earth's atmosphere. Dib pressed a bunch of buttons, hoping to slow down the ship, but nothing worked.  
  
"What are you DOING!?" Zim yelled, and tried to grab the control stick. Dib grabbed ahold of it, and accidentally broke it off.  
  
"NOW look what you've done!" Zim raged. He looked over across the room and saw the rod that was knocked out of his hands earlier. He smirked and ran towards it.  
  
Before he could do anything, however, the ship entered Earth's atmosphere, and quickly raced towards the surface. It crashed.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Dib slowly opened his eyes. He blinked them a few times to adjust. He couldn't quite make out where he was; there was dust in the air and it wasn't very bright. He sat up, rubbed his eyes, and looked around. He realized he was in Zim's Earth house. They had crashed right into it.  
  
He looked around for Zim, and saw him laying across the room. He wasn't dead, for he was still breathing a bit. Probably still unconscious.  
  
Dib decided to make a run for it before Zim awoke. 


End file.
